


my love, our story was made for tragedy

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (stefans humanity was off so feelings unknown), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Elijah Mikaelson, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Slow Burn, Smut, Very Very Divergent, all of the relationships except klefan are kinda side, and would often talk about stefan as the one that got away, elijahs pan and i love him, good luck, just mentioned or side sooo oof, klaus is bisexual bc you know obviously and he and stefan have a history, okay so this is going to be a lot:, stefan is pansexual and he has...weird feelings that will take too long to discover, that's a warning, they slept and killed together but klaus fell in love, this is has a weird and au setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Days like this are lonely and he thinks of other days where he would have woken up to the warmth of Elena's body pressed into his own or her lips staining his cheeks with sleep warmed lips and little giggles, knowing of how strange it may feel to be awoken in such a manner.But the curtains open, nonetheless and though Stefan loves her endlessly, when Caroline rips open the curtains, he could throttle her."Caroline!" He hisses, pulling the blanket up to cover his head and scold her, "What if I wasn't wearing my ring?""Guess your day came faster than we thought."[ Aka, the Mikaelsons call for Stefan's help, Elijah and Caroline are trying to get him and Klaus together and it'll take one thousand years for them not to be stupid. rip good luck ]





	my love, our story was made for tragedy

Perhaps this was initially meant to be his fault. 

Stefan Salvatore would be born on November 1st, 1846 and perhaps that is when this whole train of happening. Or perhaps it was 990 A.D in the same small town, known as Mystic Falls when Niklaus Mikaelson was born. 

Or perhaps, the story was inevitable and was to be a fate for the both of them; that no matter the color of the car Stefan Salvatore rode into Chicago in on in 1920, no matter how many people had died at Niklaus's hands, or Stefan's, or their team effort. Many things are inevitable, as Elijah often sentiments, and in the wires of Klaus's bloodline, Stefan Salvatore was _inevitable_. 

* * *

Perhaps it was his fault. 

It's a brisk Thursday morning, the grass still wet with morning dew and the sun that shines over the June cornflowers growing in the store next to the Mystic Grill when he had been dropping off more liquor to Jeremy as the younger boy was on his shift and he had suddenly had a persistent ringing in his back pocket. Leaning away from their conversation, Jeremy waved him away to take the call that he had never dealt with prior and a phone call that may change his life forever. 

He steps outside to look across the outer town of Mystic Falls with an almost new perspective as he answers a familiar British voice, 

"Hey Rippah, you busy?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the start and opening! there will be more and it will be longer!


End file.
